dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- Character articles Hey there, I will be able to update the other character articles, now that I have much more free time. I haven't been able to edit regularly because I have been busy with college. However, my workload for each week is now diminishing, so I will be able to contribute more.Blaze Edits and talks 02:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Images I see it this way; if I take the time to do that right now, I quite literally won't get half as much done as I would because that just eats up more of my time. It's not that I don't intend to do it eventually, Windy, but stopping to add the fair use rationale to every image I'm uploading would require going to that image's own seperate page and adding it there, each and every time...and I'm still working on these episodes, I've got...68 left. I do intend to do it, but I wanna get these title images up as quickly as possible (especially since this is a weekend and in like an hour, I'm gonna be gone, I wanted to actually get something up on here before I had to leave). To add to this thought, you're telling me to do something I already know I need to eventually do like I'm a new user, Windy TT ^TT—Mina Țepeș 03:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not an issue of uploading the images for me — I want them on the pages as quickly as is possible the articles look complete. But, if that's what you want me to do, I'll go do it.—Mina Țepeș 03:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Are you sure about that? There was a reason I was trying to avoid asking you to help me on this; I did it last time, like two months ago, when I was making the episode articles. I wanted to avoid doing that again since I figured I kinda ask for enough...—Mina Țepeș 03:58, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Then I'll take you up on that...and store those links away because we've still got Z'' and ''Kai to eventually cover. I'll upload a few more before I have to go, and I'll use your multiple uploader, because I'm not so much of an ass that I'd just suddenly stop and do nothing. Thanks, Windy. I just really want to get the Dragon Ball episodes done and packed up for now, so I can get started on the Z'' chapters proper (and ''Kai episodes too).—Mina Țepeș 04:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Adding the fair use rationales to the ones I've uploaded thus far.—Mina Țepeș 04:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) There we go; so you can stress just a little less, backtracking from episode 90, I got all the way up to DB060 with the fair use rationale. I'll add more when I get back tomorrow.—Mina Țepeș 05:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! Meanwhile, I have to head on out, so I'll see you tomorrow!—Mina Țepeș 05:05, September 20, 2015 (UTC) You're a lifesaver, the kind that shouldn't even exist. Thanks, Windy! As for what's next, that depends, really: new projects, or incomplete articles? But we've still got chapters in need of reading and summarization, as well as episode and character articles to put in by the dozens.—Mina Țepeș 16:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) If you want my two cents, you focus on the credits for the anime episodes. I'll backtrack when I have a second to add the rationales to the episode title cards I've already uploaded. As for the Ask Akira Toriyama page, it's simple; we'll put his questions and answers word for word, for the very first to the very last. Word-for-word so there's no disputing a thing he says, no way to twist it around and say we said it. We will, of course, cite them as we do with every other bit of information. Sound good to you?—Mina Țepeș 17:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright. And yeah, good move; only the admins need to edit Toriyama's words. Not like I don't trust our userbase at present, but given our history with trolls, it's best to keep our valuables locked away tighter than....I dunno, a nun's virginity? I DON'T HAVE A METAPHOR FOR THIS! And LOL yes, you were like "...what do here? Eh, I'll get back to Aha on it". Now the only thing remaining; the Ask Toriyama in the Box, are those the only set? Or are there more? Also, if I reply late to this, I may have already left for work. —Mina Țepeș 17:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Those commentaries could instead go on the respective volume pages; similar to how BLEACH wiki does the poems for every volume. Though instead of the infobox, we could put them in the body of the article instead. Okay, off to work I go! (sorry, have to rush now!)—Mina Țepeș 18:05, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ew indeed, and yeah, drop 'em in there.—Mina Țepeș 18:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that mistranslation too. Nearly had a heart attack; I was about to ask "WINDY, WHAT DO WE DO!? I CAN'T PROCESS THIS RETCON!"—Mina Țepeș 02:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) And that's why we permit it's existence. So I was going over the episode a little earlier: "Wow! That one is bigger than the last one!" "It's my special service to you." ^ Watch DB Wiki add "Special Service," to Beerus' move-set.—Mina Țepeș 02:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Of course I have ^^ It's why I've been putting up a few images from it, actually. Though I can't come up with anything to add. It does bring a question to light, though. Lord Beerus' little spiral ball attack (and the many ball version of it)...is there a name for it? And if not, what should we call it in the meantime? Same with that yellow sphere he kept chucking at Goku.—Mina Țepeș 02:44, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll check through Beerus' game movepool first, see if it's in there at all. And my opinion? I loved it. I love what Super is doing with the Super Saiyan God. It's giving it a surprisingly more impressive showing than the movie had time to give it, and that's what I wanted, more out of this "god". What about you?—Mina Țepeș 02:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : No matter how many times you link that, it'll never load. Keeps giving me some kind of later. I'm just glad our Super Saiyan God page is expanding now. REGENERATION!? On the list of shit I did not expect, hello.—Mina Țepeș 03:06, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I'll have to look at it later; I don't have much time to burn, at least not so much that I can wax philosophical over the state of the animation industry tonight =w= And yeah, I hope SSJGSSJ is even better than this. My question is when SSJG will run out... :::: I will be incredibly pissed if we DON'T, honestly.—Mina Țepeș 04:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Wishful Thinking: DLC? So, I was thinking about how we need SSJG and SSJGSSJ in Xenoverse. So, here's how I think these forms should work in Xenoverse: Super Saiyan God >The legendary form of the Saiyan race! Unleash the power of a god, and surpass the previous Super Saiyan forms! Drastically increases all stats; health regenerates slowly, while stamina decreases slowly. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan >A Super Saiyan with the power of a Super Saiyan God! Surpass even the gods, receiving a drastic increase in all stats that draws out more power than Super Saiyan God. Form remains even when ki is depleted; however, a complete loss of ki drastically lowers defence until the bar regenerates. And that's my take on it.—Mina Țepeș 03:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) You know what they say. Great minds think alike, and all that =w= I was just playing Xenoverse when it hit me. And yeah, Super Saiyan 3 would drain us so quick it wouldn't be WORTH using, even with "Hmm! Hmm! HMMMMMM!" that Z-soul from the old kai. They COULD use a generic SSJ3 hairstyle though. —Mina Țepeș 04:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Well let's look at it this way. The game was $49.99 plus tax. I bought $30 worth of fucking DLC. That game was an $80 investment. I am getting a platinum trophy or so help me Lord Beerus.—Mina Țepeș 06:12, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ...Lucky ass!! I just wish I could get mods on the PS3—Mina Țepeș 06:16, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Autoconfirmed User What is that? How come I'm one? Also, raising a new wikia is a lot harder than maintaining one. You guys have my praise for being able to do so.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 18:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO God I love that line. Hello to you too.—Mina Țepeș 02:37, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Gooood! Gonna use that free time to get any editing in? That's what I'm trying to do now that I'm not out at Universal =w=—Mina Țepeș 02:44, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Fair point ^^—Mina Țepeș 03:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I sincerely hope you decide on editing myself =w= But that's just me, don't let me decide for you!—Mina Țepeș 03:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Filler "Goku’s turn has come at last! His opponent is the popular action star, contestant Panput! But Panput’s manager is afraid of Goku’s strength, and right before the match he tricks Goku and takes him away " everything I hate about filler, summed up in this set of sentences—Mina Țepeș 04:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) : Oh come on, admit it's stupid.—Mina Țepeș 04:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Your honesty is appreciated =w=—Mina Țepeș 04:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 123 edited by LastationLover5000 6 minutes ago diff Summary: Notable for this chapter: confirmation Roshi is stronger than Tsuru Sennin. Also, I could not make this summary brief; if anyone can trim it, you're welcome to try. '-five minutes later when I realized my mistake-' Chapter 123 edited by LastationLover5000 1 minute ago diff Summary: Found a good way to trim it...don't put another chapter's summary in the article I accidentally summarized two chapters in one article. —Mina Țepeș 04:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) While I don't want to be the DB Wiki, should Kuririn reflecting sunlight off his head count as a valid technique? I only ask because Balloon Transformation counts as an official technique after all. Just something to mull over.—Mina Țepeș 05:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Sun Ray Reflection is a nice name to use, but remember, it's not in the databooks, it'd be like our other unnamed techniques. No made of kanji or anything of the sort. The reason why I questioned whether it ought to be a valid technique is because it's just Kuririn reflecting sunlight...but then again, Balloon Transformation is just Kuririn inflating. So I wanna know where we draw the line between techniques we can show that are unnamed (like so) and ones that don't need it.—Mina Țepeș 05:32, September 23, 2015 (UTC) That's the thing, is I disagree in that regard. I do agree that unnamed abilities that don't have quite a lot of information behind them don;t necessarilly need to be showcased in articles, but it depends on the ability, to be honest. Kuririn reflecting sunlight off his head is one of those that doesn't necessarily need one. But Beerus turning something to sand is outright a unique and rather interesting ability. The fact that it would more than likely be encountered on his article is fine; the browsers SHOULD be looking at his infobox and other things, so there's no doubt they'll encounter it. It's the same thing, for example, on Narutopedia. Look at the Transcription Seal: Izanagi. I think that is deserving fo an article myself, short or not. It's a showcased technique, and you named it in similar fashion to a similarly shown ability that had an official name. I don't like to agree with Sajuuk, but I do believe even unnamed abilities deserve articles if they are worthy of it. The "Atomic Sphere" for example, deserves an article. Sand Conversion Touch, very much so. It's also the fact that we don't have places on articles to list unique abilities that don't garner their own article. We're not BLEACH Wiki, or DBZ Wiki, where techniques are listed in a list format in the abilities section of the article and then given a small description, making an article on them be damned.—Mina Țepeș 06:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) : I shouldn't have been stupid enough to ask whether reflecting sunlight off a bald head warranted an article; I wasn't hoping for this kind of discussion. The ability to include unnamed techniques in a dignified fashion is one of the things I admire about Narutopedia. —Mina Țepeș 06:12, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Aren't those named techniques from the game? Since they have a name, shouldn't they go up on an article? Hell, I go looking for game techniques on Narutopedia often (and I still never manage to find Jiraiya's Fire Rasengan in less than a bloody minute), so it's not like there isn't a demographic for them. And true, that could simply be put on his article. You uploaded them!? Awesome! Now all that's left to do is write them out for the volumes articles. Think they ought to go in the body of the article, right? More than likely the first header?—Mina Țepeș 17:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ....Just because I missed a link doesn't mean I copied and pasted anything. Anyway, moving on, I don't think they're necessarily unnamed; have you played all of those games, to date? Hell, I think Nine-Tailed Fox Barrage exists as a name for a technique in one of the games I've played. Regardless, assuming they are unnamed from the games, then I do get what you're saying. LOL you expected something meaningful from his "commentaries"? It's Toriyama; nothing from him is really anything interesting unless it's an interview. I've read them plenty of times before (I have read every manga volume, after all...which is actually more than some fans of the series can probably say. Lookin' at you, 10xKamehameha). If you don't want them going on the volume pages, where do you suggest they go?—Mina Țepeș 18:00, September 23, 2015 (UTC) : P.S. "Besides, I can use my child as an excuse to go to the toy store." I'm beginning to think Goku's parenting is modeled on Toriyama's own.—Mina Țepeș 18:00, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, good point. Hmmm....yeah, I think placing them on his own article would be prudent, but should we only put the more notable ones on his article, or all of them? —Mina Țepeș 18:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit, Windy, that's beautiful. You did all of that? You're awesome! But did that software actually work or was that just your fingers flying across the keys 'cuz that software looks like a bloody pain.—Mina Țepeș 00:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) That's true =w= And, weird, when I try it on an image, I get what looks more like code than anything else. But you actually got words? Lucky >_< —Mina Țepeș 01:04, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Dub problems.. Know one of the things I hate about the dub? Mistranslations. When I was watching the Boo Saga, I thought Gohan could raise his power level at will to become stronger than anyone; I literally thought this was his ability. Why? One stupid line from the dub: "Gohan! Raise your power level! He's changing again!".—Mina Țepeș 02:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : I await your message then ^^—Mina Țepeș 02:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) LOL I can't quite say I remember making 'threats'...=w= even if you shove 'evidence' at my face. But I thank you for your gratious charity that certainly has nothing to do with my...um..."proddings" for your assistance =w= Also, that actually killed me a bit. I clicked on the "show" and then I get trolled before getting the actual quote. Glorious =w=—Mina Țepeș 03:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) My running theory is that Beerus is so cranky because he's been awake about half a day longer than he was in the movie. He's running low on his sleep (which he mentioned in the latest episode). Once he takes a catnap, he should be better.—Mina Țepeș 04:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) We don't need to change it until we see the rest of the fight. That's jumping the gun. The battle in the anime isn't done yet; wait until we see how it ends before we make any changes. And even if it isn't explicitly mentioned in the anime, the time limit happened in the movie, and both are equally canon, no? So wouldn't the time limit aspect still apply, regardless?—Mina Țepeș 05:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO OH GOD.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, September 24, 2015 (UTC) As of the moment, that seems unnecessary. Again, the fight isn't finished yet; we don't know if the time limit still applies in the anime, so trying to differentiate the movie and anime variations (there aren't variations, it's still the same form, and again, what happened to all that "both are canon" thing you were telling me like last week?) isn't needed just yet. It'd be like writing something to the ffect of "...and Madara beat Naruto and Sasuke..." on Narutopedia without waiting to actually see how the fight played out.—Mina Țepeș 05:53, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : We've got to rememebr Toyable has a different method of telling these events. Gotenks didn't use Super Saiyan 3 in the anime, but he did in the manga. Champa isn't anywhere to be found in the anime yet (more than likely won't appear until the Freeza arc) but he's running all over the place in the manga. Since the anime is the one Toriyama is involved in, it's worth waiting it out to see if he keeps to the movie in regards to this form. Hell, I'm starting to wonder if it has a time limit myself, since Goku could probably go shopping, take a nap, and run several miles all while using this form as far as the anime is concerned, but we should still wait until the end of the battle.—Mina Țepeș 06:07, September 24, 2015 (UTC) So, something a friend pointed out to me. When Goku was nearly killed by Beerus and he regenerated...like all Saiyans who heal from near death, he received a boost in strength. Meaning he's fighting Beerus with this considerable power boost. Ideally, this would make the Super Saiyan God the ideal Saiyan form: a Saiyan who can fight indefinitely. Granted, we can't put it on the article, it's just speculation. But still worth mentioning in discussion.—Mina Țepeș 20:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Like I said, it's just a theory.... .....a Game Theory. Thanks for watching.—Mina Țepeș 22:48, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Gokū Nah, I trust you when it comes to things like that ^^ I don't think you'd given me false information knowing I'm gonna put it on the wiki. So now, we need to bring up a subject of discussion. We strive for accuracy, so it's worth noting that we've been misspelling Goku's name. "Goku" is spoken with a long vowel sound; this would make it "Gokuu" or "Gokū". This means we're gonna have to make a note to correct this on the pages that mention his name, if we strive for the accuracy we claim to. Otherwise, we'd be spelling "Kaiōshin" as "Kaio" (on that note, while "Kintoun" is technically accurate, to fit with how we write Kaiōshin, it should be Kintōn, no?).—Mina Țepeș 23:01, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure ^^ And, oh, good points! We do use the official English from the databooks. Alright, I shall consult with the Ten; see what he's got to say on it. It'd be better to check anyway, I'd hate to do a crapton of fixes...then he actually DOES come back later and is all "the databook says Goku, what are you guys doing?" and we're like "....FUCK!" And that's true, Kinto-un" is one I've seen before too. Alright, I shall consult 'im.—Mina Țepeș 23:15, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so Ten confirms that both of them are "Gokū" and "Kintōn". Can you lend me a hand in changing literally every page they appear on?—Mina Țepeș 23:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) If I can remember how to use it. I'll tell you if I can't.—Mina Țepeș 23:54, September 24, 2015 (UTC) If I cannot gather the Dragon Balls, then I'll tell you to ask Supreme to use his Bot. I'm currently on the program trying to remember though; I'll get back to you in a second.—Mina Țepeș 23:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Good news, I've summoned Polunga and he's fixing the issues as we speak. Would you be able to try a few manual edits while I do it from the bot?—Mina Țepeș 00:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Polunga says time is whatever Nameccian currency is =w= This should be doable from the Bot, so you can relax.—Mina Țepeș 00:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) If you mean in regards to file names, I'm switching those back manually because the bot is indiscriminate.—Mina Țepeș 00:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) When it comes to those, I'm gonna have to go over them manually on the wiki. Trust in moi.—Mina Țepeș 00:13, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay I do believe that accounts for all of Gokū. Kintōn, here I come!—Mina Țepeș 00:33, September 25, 2015 (UTC) DAMN! So the bot isn't infallible?—Mina Țepeș 01:03, September 25, 2015 (UTC) TT ^TT I was trying to seem dependable for a moment, okay? I was hoping it'd be able to hit all the necessary pages but I guess not....—Mina Țepeș 01:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Then trust in you I shall, while I finish with "Kintoun". Methinks this thing got too much focus -.- So much to change.—Mina Țepeș 01:18, September 25, 2015 (UTC) On it.—Mina Țepeș 01:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna be dreaming of the word "Goku" tonight I swear.—Mina Țepeș 02:27, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Finally, a NICE sight. This looks like it could be good.—Mina Țepeș 03:04, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm nearly done on my end as well. Wish I could eat...—Mina Țepeș 04:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back =w=—Mina Țepeș 04:38, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Lucky you. I'm eating editing. It tastes like redirects.—Mina Țepeș 04:42, September 25, 2015 (UTC) With all the renaming I've done, the katana in my room is looking nice and friendly. I actually got the really chunky articles; know what many times Goku was mentioned on Vegeta's page? I do now. 98. ''Broly is about bad, at 38.—Mina Țepeș 04:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Well bully for you =w= I'm gonna take a note to try that right now.—Mina Țepeș 04:57, September 25, 2015 (UTC) "Word has completed its search of the document and made 17 replacements." ....its beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen—Mina Țepeș 05:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Duly noted!—Mina Țepeș 05:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) You've mentioned it before, but I didn't make use of it, and just kinda forgot it. Only now do I appreciate it because oh my Arceus this has been a trying session. I think I underestimated the amount of times we mention Goku on a wiki where he's the main character.—Mina Țepeș 05:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) LOL were those 500 edits all us?—Mina Țepeș 05:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Wow. 1,066 articles and '''400' of them mention Goku. Dammit, Kakarot.—Mina Țepeș 05:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC) If you can, I'd greatly appreciatively it.—Mina Țepeș 05:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) : That works! Thanks~ —Mina Țepeș 05:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) And we've finally done it! Good work, Windy!—Mina Țepeș 06:00, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi five indeed! I think though, for now, that'll cap off my editing tonight because that was actually way more than I expected.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Am I really expected not to add new information to the Wiki now that I've gotten my hands on it? That's mean, Windy... Also, something worthy of note: apparently, Sun Wukong scratched his own name out of the book of life and deat so he could literally never die. -looks at Goku and how he keeps coming back- ...points to you, Toriyama.—Mina Țepeș 00:40, September 26, 2015 (UTC) LOL GOOD. Now, I have to go properly format some articles.—Mina Țepeș 08:14, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Idea for the community Since we don't have an enormous community, and since we're still improving the wiki. Would it be a bad idea to have a Sunday forum every week highlighted to address issues, or ideas for the growing wiki. I personally think good things would come out of it, having the time to address goals for the week, and milestones that we as a community can manage. I suggest it merely because I attended a conference to discuss with various investors, about the on-going issues with (X). It was really nice and its akin to a conference call. This will allow us use less resource to post and get people on the same page. It would wiki members in areas where if any of us are busy we can continue to conversation about said issues on a single forum. Similar to how Naruto wiki does "Weekly Episodes" this could be our fix until we gain enough, of a community to have discussions about the ongoing series. I can tell we're moving places, not only do we have 1000+ pages (most wikis have 5000) but I can finally find this domain by my search engine, keep up the good work, also ;) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for my implementing my tabber image :) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:55, September 27, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: If you want me to make set a new set, to contrast when navigating through non-canon and canon. So it doesn't confuse readers, please tell me. Okay to simplify without double-speaking. I'm saying that if you want me to make two new sets of tabber images that appear when you're on one specific side (i.e how the tabber is black on one side, when you're on a specific side)-i'm officially back from vacation. :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Blow's last weeks episode out the park. I told people to just wait. So happy to see Beerus fight. Also, it seems that SSG's power grows more and more. Infinite power? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Also, Screw Attack: Should've waited. The fact that Goku with simple blows can destroy the seventh universe I wonder how strong he is, physically. Let alone, SSGSS or SSGSS Vegeto. This episode was really cool. Also, Goku can survive the vacuum of space, apparently? But yet he can't in Rof--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:44, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'm fine with the idea. Also, what colors would you like it in. I'll do it today. --—[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 18:25, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Aha Talk -stops- OK.—Mina Țepeș 19:21, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Duly noted.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Oho, nice! This'll be helpful, so we don't have to italicize the damn name everytime.—Mina Țepeș 20:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) LOL HOW DID I KILL YOUR MOOD YESTERDAY!? I don't recall doing anything...—Mina Țepeș 20:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC) LOL I'm sorry. Yesterday was one of those "Oh God, I don't wanna do anythng before work" and then "Oh God, I'm too tired to do anything after work" kind of days. I didn't even really edit last night, beyond the Vegeta article.—Mina Țepeș 21:23, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Definitely. At least the ones without underlines.—Mina Țepeș 21:48, September 26, 2015 (UTC) And they have been added =w= I think my personal favorite was: "If I want to, yes, and I don't recommend you take that sort of tone with a destroyer again. Don't forget, your planet's culinary feats are the only reason it continues to exist, but if you prefer, I can destroy it now and you can practice in peace." that one, as far as they go =w=—Mina Țepeș 22:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I think I only added like three or four og them =w= Only the ones I considered 'golden' =w=—Mina Țepeș 22:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC) That's several of 'em, yeah=w= —Mina Țepeș 22:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Then it's gonna be quiet around here for the rest of the day, because I'm heading on out. Knowing me, I'll be back on tomorrow to edit a bit before work (weekend and all that). I'll see ya later, Windy!—Mina Țepeș 22:44, September 26, 2015 (UTC)